


凭票入场

by summerroad7



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerroad7/pseuds/summerroad7
Summary: 原作：排球少年配对：及川彻 x 影山飞雄摇滚au
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, oikage - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	凭票入场

凭票入场

1.

影山飞雄“被迫”退出乐队的消息辗转几日传到及川彻的耳朵里，当时他正坐在地板上给吉他调音，冷不丁把E弦拨响了，走调的音符像是一声闷闷的嘲笑。

“这也是不可避免的事，”面对四周投来的诧异的目光，及川笑笑，指尖在面板上敲打两下，若有所思地望向天花板。“小飞雄毕竟不是保罗麦卡特尼（*1），想必其他人受够了国王的专制吧？”

松川和花卷并不认识影山，也只是偶尔听及川提起过这个颇有天赋的后辈。“什么啊，原来还有比你更恶劣的主唱吗？”花卷捧着手鼓一通乱敲， “真想见识一下。”

“没错，‘这段还是不行，再重来一次，我想要贝斯的声音像落雷那样切进来’，‘及川先生不能放任这样的作品流出，找贺茂来重新混音’，‘经济人那边就让小岩去解释嘛’……如此之类的。”应和着鼓点声，松川模仿及川的口气，把他上午说的话有模有样地重复了一遍。演出季临近，他们计划在巡演开始前收尾新专辑的制作，结果原定上个月就能完成的录音，因为及川临时的一些想法，一直拖到今天才结束。

换做往常，及川肯定已经躺在地毯上大声叫屈了。可这一次，他被回忆分散注意力，没顾得上为自己辩解。“飞雄和我不一样。”及川看着自己指尖上的茧，平静地陈述道。

“他不需要话筒就可以征服舞台。”

2.

小三那年夏天，及川和岩泉两家人一起去了富士音乐节（*2）。及川对这次出行兴致怏怏——他从小学钢琴，平日家里也很少放流行乐，对音乐节的演出阵容可谓是一无所知。岩泉年初的时候开始上吉他课，还惨遭他的嘲笑，说什么“这样也不会受女孩子欢迎”之类的，为此挨了岩泉好一顿揍。

稀里糊涂跟去的及川彻在帕蒂史密斯的演出结束之后许久，还趴在栏杆边上舍不得走。

“小岩，”人群散尽，及川抓住发小的胳膊不撒手，“我们来组个乐队吧。”

“啊？六线谱都不会认，瞎说什么。”起初岩泉还以为他在开玩笑，但及川一转身，眼泪汪汪的模样立刻令对面的短发男孩安静下来。

岩泉紧跟在他后面跳到草地上，撞了撞及川的肩膀。“下周跟我一起去山下老师家里上课吧，事先警告你，可不许半途而废啊。”

事实证明，岩泉一这次确实是杞人忧天：升上高二的时候，他们在学园祭上粗糙的表演开始吸引眼球，同级的矢巾主动找上门来应聘贝斯手，及川还设法说服了鼓号队的惠子学姐加入，一个像模像样的学生乐队就此成型。他们常常借用北一的第三音乐教室排练，从翻唱经典作品开始，逐渐也加入了一些及川在稿纸上写的旋律。

他们的第一个乐队维持了大半年，最后因为主唱及川和鼓手惠子恋情破裂而解散。

距离新学期的文艺演出只剩下几周时间，岩泉火冒三丈追着及川一通臭骂，逼他在三天之内找到新的乐手开始排练。“这不能都怪我，怀特夫妇（*3）离婚了也照样一起巡演！”

话虽如此，及川自知理亏，还是老老实实地在公告栏上贴小广告招聘鼓手。他和惠子分手的消息在三年级中早已传开，踮起脚尖贴海报的时候引来不少关注，及川幽怨地咬着上嘴唇内侧，假装没听见背后的偷笑声，完工之后一回头准备跑，不想却重重地和人撞在一起。

两个人都跌倒在地。及川揉着胸口龇牙咧嘴，而对面陌生的黑发少年捂着脑袋，显然也疼得不轻，在手臂后头瞪着眼睛面色不善地盯着他。

日后想来，或许影山飞雄命中注定要成为他肋骨下隐隐作痛的一道伤口。

3.

中学时代最后的演出，也是头次在校外表演，及川彻留了一张通行票（*4）给影山。

“影山飞雄，这不是你之前提过的一年级吗？”岩泉看着他写好的来宾列表，不无困惑地问。“我以为你看他不顺眼呢。”

“是啊，讨厌得要死呢。”及川嘴里轻轻地哼着Garageland（*5），脚下还打起了拍子。“所以才更要让小飞雄来欣赏及川先生的演出啊。”

岩泉对他的恶劣发言嗤之以鼻。“对方理不理你还不一定呢。”

“别担心，飞雄会来的。”及川自信满满地放下手里的表格，转头继续在稿纸上修改昨天晚上写的歌词。岩泉小声骂了他一句，转头去和矢巾配合排练新的独奏段，而及川咬着笔杆，心不在焉地在白纸的边缘画了一只小小的王冠。

4.

影山放学之后经常一个人在第一音乐教室练琴。新的鼓手京谷加入之后的首次排练，那天及川记错了时间，提前一个小时就到了第三音乐教室门口。钥匙在岩泉手里，被困走廊的及川听到楼下有钢琴声传来，抱着打发时间的心态去窗口瞧了一眼。

他没想到会在这里遇见那天在校门口撞上的凶巴巴的新生。

本打算直接推门进去，在走廊上听着听着却来了兴致。钢琴摆放在靠讲台的地方，从及川所在的位置，正好可以看见影山的侧影。少年修长的十指在琴键上翩翩起舞，弹奏的是一段及川没听过的旋律。晚秋的夕阳只落在琴凳的一侧，影山整个人坐在没有日光的阴处，肢体明明很投入，从脸上却什么也读不出来。

一曲结束，及川这才用指关节叩响了玻璃。

影山惊跳起来，在发现及川的时候不禁睁大了眼睛。他跑过来给及川开门，还算礼貌地打了个招呼：“及川前辈下午好。”

“你认识我？”及川多少有点惊喜，他大摇大摆地走进教室，在紧挨钢琴的窗台边坐下，把背上的吉他包放在脚边。

影山在钢琴旁边站定，老实地摇头解释到：“在海报上有写。”

及川被这个了然无趣的答案给逗乐了，心中不由地就想捉弄对方一下。于是踱步到影山跟前，弯下腰笑到：“那就请可爱的后辈告诉及川先生你叫什么吧？”

“影山飞雄。”黑发少年警惕地倒退一步，不小心膝弯磕到琴凳上失去平衡，顺势跌坐在了钢琴前。

“欸，小飞雄是想为我弹首曲子吗？”及川落座在琴凳的另一头，伸手随意地按了几组和弦。他的钢琴并没有落下，但随着乐队排练的时间越来越长，难免有些生疏。影山盯着他的手，没有要演奏的意思，倒是偷偷瞥了一眼及川搁在地上的吉他。

及川了然一笑。“也会弹吉他啊。”

“嗯。”影山的手忽然变得有些不自在，指尖深深地陷进皮质座垫里。“但是有段时间没有——”

及川没等他说完，就推着少年的肩膀把他从椅子上赶到窗边，让他随便弹来听听。距离约好的排练时间还有半个多小时，本是抱着看热闹的心态把自己的琴递给影山，却在对方熟练地试音扫弦之后入了迷。抱着吉他的影山重现出几分钟前坐在钢琴跟前的那副模样，表情认真得近乎滑稽，及川似笑非笑地托着下巴听他弹完，在心里惋惜对方居然能把一首颇为美妙的曲子弹成这样。

“小飞雄，你真的是人类吗？”琴音落下，及川意有所指地问他。“该不会混进人类社会的智能机器人吧？”

影山虽然没理解他的意思，却也还没迟钝到听不出来及川说的不是好话。男孩沉下脸，冷冰冰地否认：“没有这种机器人。”

明明在演奏技巧上无可挑剔，脑袋却不太聪明的样子。心里觉得无趣，及川站起来准备走，嘴里漫不经心地追问：“你刚刚弹的是什么？”

“午休时候写的，没起名字。”影山生硬地答到，把吉他递还给及川。他的手臂在空中举了一会儿，发现对面迟迟没有动静，又不耐烦地喊了一声忽然愣住的及川彻：“及川前辈？”

从那一刻起，及川彻决定要讨厌影山飞雄。

5.

签下唱片公司之前密集地举办过许多次小型表演。及川对邀请方来者不拒，酒吧也好，学校也罢，甚至连家里亲戚结婚，他也召集乐队策划了一场婚礼特别演出。

影山几乎每场演出都会来，但不仅经常提前离场，还只有极少数的时候才肯去后台。也曾在演出前偷偷摸摸地亲热。更衣室里堆满了舞蹈节目的道具，连落脚的地方都没有。影山在被粗暴地推到墙脚时吃痛地哼了一声，把及川打理了半天的发型弄得像台风过后的森林，他接吻的时候不得章法，却永远像弹琴时那样认真。及川舔咬着他的下嘴唇，柔软和尖锐的情绪在胸口交缠，找不到合情合理的解释。

“小飞雄今天又要提前逃走。”他低头在影山的肩膀上落下一吻，多少有些恼火。

影山揪着他的衬衫下摆，固执地摇头。“现在的鼓手每次排练都掉拍，及川前辈也发现了吧？为什么不换人呢？”

“小狂犬是有些容易激动，排练的时候就经常不按常理出牌，但是啊……难道飞雄你在台下就只能注意到他总是出错吗？”及川戳着他较真的脸，生出一丝难堪的嫉妒。“明明有着可怕的才华，真是浪费。”

“每次都这么说，又不肯告诉我是什么意思——”

“不是开始玩乐队了吗？自己弄明白去吧。”及川用一个吻让影山把反驳的话咽了回去。“凭现在的小飞雄，还不够格让及川先生教你。”

6.

只有岩泉知道及川彻和影山飞雄是怎样“关系不好”。

“垃圾川，有时我真希望自己没那么了解你。”

俩人坐在及川家的院子里喝菠萝汽水，夏季即将结束，深夜的时候已经有了凉意。那天他们刚看过一支新乐队的演出，乐队成员只有贝斯手和鼓手两个人，及川拉着岩泉从后排一直挤到音响跟前，在短短的二十多分钟里几次举手欢呼，惊叹不已。

“小岩，我好像发现了乐队一直以来欠缺的部分。”及川像没听到似的继续说自己的。“下个月在东京的演出，如果对方没问题的话，我希望可以和那两个人一起去。”

“我当然没意见，不用多说。” 岩泉不愿意轻易饶过他，“你和影山到底是怎么一回事？”

及川阴沉地捏扁了易拉罐，“什么都没有。”

“得了吧，如果你打算用那套‘只是随便玩玩’的谎话糊弄我，别怪我揍你。”

在这件事情上，岩泉一直是个说到做到的男人。及川缩缩脖子，立起衬衫的领子，把脸藏了进去。尽管没有喝酒，想起影山飞雄的事，却感觉已经醉得神智不清。“小岩，你看过飞雄的演出吗？”

“看过一次排练，国见找我教他练重复段（*6）的那次。”

“飞雄很有作曲的天赋吧？除此之外，器乐方面也很优秀，吉他，贝斯和鼓的谱子都是自己一个人写的，排练的时候也比谁都较真，十足的完美主义者。最初只是意外发现，抱着试试看的心态告诉木村老师有个很优秀的一年级，让他多留意下，没想到竟然发掘出了什么了不得的宝藏呢。”

岩泉直皱眉。“这不是谁都知道的事情吗？”

“但是现在的飞雄完全不知道自己在做什么，创作就像呼吸一样，是下意识完成的。那样的音乐根本称不上是完整的作品，词作这么差也不完全是语文不好的缘故……明明无数次地喊他来看演出了，却还是一点儿都没学会。”及川的肩膀越压越低，最后紧贴在膝盖上。他对着想象中的影山飞雄做了个鬼脸，不无凄惨地哼了一声：“臭小鬼，真是超级令人生气。”

身边的挚友沉默良久。及川在晚风中打了个哆嗦，最终忍不住扭头偷看岩泉的表情。岩泉一望着他，谨慎地犹豫着，仿佛不忍心开口。“抱歉，我没想到你那么喜欢他。”

及川把手里彻底变形的易拉罐扔向岩泉，慌乱地否认到：“胡说八道，小飞雄是我全世界第二讨厌的人。”

“别逞强了，也没见你和每个讨厌的人约会。”岩泉同情地说，“总是看到他来看演出，影山很憧憬你啊，别把事情说得那么绝对。”

“那是因为飞雄对自己的作品很自信，也渴望舞台。他心里一定觉得自己也可以做到吧，让观众为他的音乐疯狂。”这天夜里头一回，及川笑了。他有些恍惚地看向远处的黑夜。“或许总有一天会的吧，但是现在的飞雄还只能站在台下看着我。”

7.

这支来自宫城县的朋克乐队受邀在东京进行了为期一周的小型巡演。乐队由及川彻担任主唱，岩泉一为主音吉他手，贝斯手松川一静和鼓手花卷贵大三周前才加入。尽管磨合期不长，效果却惊人得好，三场演出下来，每回观众都成倍增长。最后一场演出的酒吧拥挤得像是蜂箱，及川拆下话筒从舞台上跳进人群，总觉得万众瞩目时观众席上也还缺一双灰蓝色的眼睛。

这天结束的时候，他们在后台收到了唱片公司的会面邀请。

及川在新干线上发信息给影山，告诉了他这件事。很少主动联系他的影山在本该是上课时间的上午直接打了电话过来，及川吓了一跳，手忙脚乱地给挂断了，还险些打翻咖啡，被其他三个人像看害虫一样瞪了半天。

他躲到车厢后段回拨过去。

“飞雄？”

“及川前辈——”

两人同时停下，影山咳嗽了几下，及川能在脑子里轻易描绘他每次为了掩饰窘迫而作出的凶相。

及川在这头无声地笑起来，“飞雄，今晚放学后到我家来吧？”

今晚家里只有他一个人。及川在母亲出门之前求她做好猪肉咖喱，临近晚餐，他又特意看着钟点，跑进厨房煮了一个温泉蛋。影山按响门铃的时候及川正好把餐具摆出来，他打开门，甚至没给影山换鞋的时间，就在玄关不管不顾地亲吻对方，直到厨房里的开水壶尖叫起来才放开。

“……恭喜。”影山用手背擦了擦嘴，喉咙里发出不满的咕哝声。“我会赶上及川前辈的。”

他心里被骄傲的喜悦盛满，觉得这样的话也可爱起来，及川伸手去捏影山的脸，笑到：“那我拭目以待了，小飞雄。”

及川让他选唱片来放，影山挑了油毡乐队（*7），两个人靠在沙发上听罢，影山拿起及川的吉他随意地拨弄起来。从他指尖下流淌出来的旋律逐渐成型，细听竟然难得有几分柔情，及川趴在茶几前，紧紧地抓住这个隐秘的线索，在茶巾上用马克笔飞快地写下几行歌词。

等他写完，音乐声已经停下了。“给，来自及川先生的礼物，小飞雄可要好好收着。”及川把那块茶巾塞到影山手里，从开始约会以来，这或许是他们最亲密的一刻。他在影山额头上落下一个近乎纯洁的吻，悄声说：“这将会是通往巨蛋体育馆（*8）的门票哦。”

8.

搬去东京前不久，及川彻和影山飞雄分手了。

这件事也只有岩泉一个人知道，还是因为及川在家里喝醉了哭哭啼啼地打电话给他，才暴露的。听完事情的经过以后岩泉的表情万花筒一样变来变去，很是精彩，最后他把及川扔进浴室，一言不发地进厨房煮茶去了。

不过是因为及川去听了一次排练，影山把他们一起写的那首歌重新编曲，加进排练的固定曲目表，及川坐在音乐教室里越听脸色越难看，结束之后还板着脸半天不肯说话，最后只跟影山讲，这首歌不许演。

“为什么？”影山的脸上一瞬间闪过被刺痛的样子，声音却很冷淡。“旋律是我写的吧，及川前辈如果不乐意，歌词改掉就好了。”

这样的回复令及川感到前所未有的挫败，他气得手臂直哆嗦，想起自己在情不自禁间是如何把最柔软的秘密写进了这寥寥数语，心里只觉得荒唐可笑。“总之就是不行。”他甩开年幼些的乐手就要走。“原因自己想——”

影山缩回手，他的眼睛总是像最清澈的泉水那样一望见底，而及川痛恨他可以 **一无所知** 。“及川前辈，请把话讲明白吧，不要捉弄人了。”

“飞雄觉得我是在捉弄你？拜托，偶尔也用耳朵之外的部分听听自己的表演吧！”及川站住脚，难以置信地叫喊起来，“真是不可理喻。”

“及川前辈才是吧！每次都是莫名其妙就不理人了，我也觉得很困扰。”影山也着了恼，他们在空荡荡的教室里针锋相对，及川死死盯住对方的脸，一瞬间有些想不起来他到底是为什么喜欢影山飞雄。一而再再而三地邀请对方来看演出，希望影山能够 **真正地** 看见自己，正是因为有些事情不能轻易靠谈话传达，所以才要依靠音乐来诉说。 **或许天才的眼睛里看不到凡人的光芒吧。** 及川苦涩地想到。

他及时地转身，在舌尖上尝到眼泪的味道。

“别担心，不会再有下次了。”

9.

首张专辑发行之后不久，在一次电视采访里，曾被问起了乐队那首神秘的、雷打不动的安可曲。及川抱着木吉他返回舞台的时候只告诉台下观众这是一首翻唱曲目，却只字不提歌名和作者。

这是首专巡演中唯一的一首情歌。

“写这首歌的人啊，是个非常让人火大的天才。曾经不自量力地跟我夸下海口，说要超过及川先生呢。”

主持人明显愣住了，岩泉在一旁用眼神勒令他闭嘴。

及川在手里把玩着话筒，直勾勾地盯着直播的摄像机。

“我可是一直都在等你站到我面前来呢。”

10.

几十秒的访谈节目，在乐队成名之后也被人挖了出来，关于这首歌到底是怎么来的一度有很多传闻。而及川彻本人——中学时代或许已经提前谈完了这辈子所有的恋爱——在成为摇滚明星之后，除了那只连巡演都要装进大巴里带上的黑猫之外谁也不看第二眼。

他给这只猫起名国王。

11.

“说起来，宫城县有一支很不错的新秀学生乐队，及川听过吗？”花卷把平板电脑塞到他眼皮底下，摇醒了正在巡演大巴上和猫一起打瞌睡的及川。“说是有成员希望能不受打扰地读完高中，所以大家一起戴着乌鸦头套（*9）演出呢。”

“乌鸦头套？” 及川来了精神，“这个点子太傻了吧。”

“这不是挺朋克的嘛，当时要是想到这个点子，情人节垃圾川也不用带箱子去学校收巧克力了。”松川和岩泉趴在座椅靠背上，四个人凑在一起看了起来。是粉丝传到油管上的演出录像，主唱是个满场乱跑的小个子，橙色的头发从面具后面支棱出来，哪怕在差劲的音效和清晰度的掩盖下也不难看出颇具舞台魅力，其他三人的注意力显然完全被他吸引，只有及川目不转睛地盯着角落里的高个吉他手，仿佛这样就能穿透纸面具，看清楚乌鸦下面的脑袋似的。

这个一听难忘的作曲风格，这样安静又精妙绝伦的演奏，及川就算 **蒙着眼睛** 也能认出来。可眼前的这支乐队里分明又是一群不拘小节的表演者，曲目最后即兴插入的鼓点和半了半拍才合上的贝斯，主唱在音符的间歇里把话筒拉远，扭头冲键盘手大喊，而这段吉他独奏很可能是当场创作的。

 **终于来了啊。** 及川忽然觉得鼻腔有点发酸，不得不转开视线。

“哦，吉他手也唱合声吗？”松川点点吉他手跟前的话筒，好奇地想再找一首歌。

“大概是双主唱吧，我猜。”及川把平板递还给花卷，从座位上站起来。语气虽然还算平常，心脏却已经跳到了喉咙里。“不然一副好嗓子就浪费了。”

花卷瞥了他一眼，“什么啊，原来你听过吗？”

松川饶有兴致地打开手机查了一下，“去年才成立，已经小有名气了。今天晚上7点半在Orange Court（*10）演出，我们在主舞台结束之后还不到6点吧？怎么样，一起去看吗？”

“好啊，”他点点头，拼命躲避岩泉探寻的目光。“对了，我有个事情要和你们商量。”

12.

“两年前的巡演结束后我就没有再唱过这首歌，今天是个特别的日子，所以临时加在了演出曲目里。虽然很有可能会不小心弹错……但我相信作曲者不会介意的。”

舞台上耀眼的灯光让他看不清台下的面孔。 **好好地看着我，飞雄。** 及川拨响了第一个和弦。 **这一次不要用眼睛去看。**

及川彻闭上眼睛。

他看见了影山飞雄。

+完+

注释： 

1* Paul McCartney 实际上老好人泡老师在音乐方面是个控制狂

2* 2004年的富士音乐节在The Red Marquee舞台压轴的是Patti Smith，前一支乐队是The White Stripes，总之是神仙阵容！

3* The White Stripes的主唱Jack White 和鼓手Meg White是夫妻，两人于2000年离婚，但乐队一直活动到2011年才解散。

4* guest pass这类的亲友票，通常场地会发手环标明身份。

5* The Clash乐队1977年发行的同名专辑的最后一首歌

6* 这里是说吉他riff，我真的不知道如何翻译才好

7* 即Felt，八十年代的后朋乐队，首专非常不错。

8* 东京巨蛋体育馆，能容纳4w多人，摇滚乐队如今开个这样规模的演出就是实红了

9* 此处为化用。为了乐队成员能安心上学而戴头套演出的乐队确有其事，是日本乐队GReeeeN

10* Orange Court也是富士音乐节的一个舞台。

在这篇里关于摇滚乐的部分是我的主观想法，欢迎讨论。

音乐创作相当于是乐手自我的延伸，所以及川先生一直非常挫败，觉得影山不开窍（？）如果没有明确的自我意识，表演会缺乏感情，情歌也能变红歌，所以及川在和小飞雄一起写了情歌之后听到经过编曲后的排练，非常受伤，那次就是这么不明不白分开了。

知道影山离开乐队，想要安慰对方却拉不下脸，所以在采访里说了那样的话。

及川在演奏他们俩合写的这首歌的时候，是只用木吉他弹奏的，和创作当天感觉很像。傲娇活该失恋，不过在没写出来的未来，他们破镜重圆了哦。

如果有机会的话，想写一个被乐队开除且新鲜失恋中影山和日向相遇的番外。及川先生所不知道的设定中，影山在下雨天被“丢了钱包和手机却必须得赶去福利院门口参加慈善演出”的日向翔阳撞见，答应了要送他过去，结果两个人对着谷歌地图一起迷路。日向在的乐队演得很粗糙，影山本来想要早点退场，却看见身边本来皱着眉头面无表情的奶奶捂住脸哭了起来。淋完这场雨，鬼使神差答应了跟日向的朋友们一起排练。

小太阳不会乐器，在乐队里只能摇铃鼓，但是乐感奇好，唱歌也很有魅力。

鼓手月岛和键盘手仁花是主要的词作，山口是贝斯手。

旋律主创影山和日向常常因为编曲问题吵得不可开交，因为日向其实不会乐器，所以初期多半使用拟声词来表示自己的觉得这样不行。虽然器乐技术不行，日向却很敢和影山针锋相对，认为摇滚乐现场不需要追求精致，一生气就让影山去搞古典乐算了别回来了，每次表演都很随性地与录音棚有所出入（？）

从前词曲咬合总是很糟糕，在台上头也不抬的影山在小乌鸦乐队里变成了超棒的摇滚明星哦，虽然基本上还是整场演出不离话筒，但仍然得到了观众的爱

还有及川先生的爱！

所以是HE！

PS: 及川先生第一讨厌的人是钢琴演奏家牛岛若利，小时候一起学琴，牛岛认为及川放弃钢琴去搞摇滚是不务正业走错了路，所以被大王记恨终生（？

PPS：及川先生的猫，国王，非常不喜欢影山飞雄，因为自从影山搬进及川的公寓，国王就不能得到躺在及川先生的肚子上睡午觉的特权了。小飞雄可是很喜欢国王的，永远也想不明白为什么自己被讨厌了


End file.
